


Пять раз, когда Чарльз простил Эрика, и один раз, когда нет

by Fate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на кинк-фест</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Чарльз простил Эрика, и один раз, когда нет

1\. Заняться плаванием было плохой идеей. С чего Эрик вообще взял, что им это понадобится? И десятилетие как неиспользуемый бассейн в поместье, обнаруженный любопытным Хэнком, ни капли не основание.  
— Нет, ладонь поверни, — инструктирует Алекса Эрик, но кому какое дело до ладоней, если на краю бассейна сидит облаченная в купальник Рейвен?  
Это с самого начала было глупой идеей, убеждает себя Чарльз, цепляясь рукой за бортик. От холодной воды уже покалывает левую ногу.  
Эрик оставляет Алекса в покое и шлепает босыми ногами по плитке мимо Чарльза. Тот смотрит ему в след, рассеянно оглаживая взглядом широкие плечи и облепленную мокрыми плавками задницу. В движении все это выглядит как-то иначе, чем должно было бы, и от осознания этого факта Чарльз уходит с головой под воду — рука соскальзывает с мокрой плитки, а нога почему-то немеет.  
А потом руки Эрика обхватывают его под водой и вытаскивают на поверхность, прижимая к широкой груди. Беспомощно перебирая ногами и борясь с желанием ухватиться не за плечи, а несколько пониже, Чарльз думает, что только такой идиот, как Эрик, мог испортить высокодуховную интеллектуальную мужскую дружбу своей излишне привлекательной задницей.  
Но, оценив перспективы развития этой ситуации, Чарльз его заочно прощает.

2\. Партия получается скучной. Чарльз уверен, что что-то такое он уже читал, и они просто повторяют чью-то игру.  
— Она мне просто не нравится, — Эрик поглаживает пальцем пешку. — Нет ничего глупее, чем довериться ЦРУ.  
— Друг мой, ты излишне мнителен, — улыбается Чарльз, склоняясь к доске. — Лучше иметь их союзниками, чем врагами.  
Эрик не отвечает. Поднимая взгляд от фигур, Чарльз замечает, что тот неотрывно смотрит на его губы. Затем Эрик вздрагивает, будто выныривая из транса, и все-таки двигает пешку прямо под удар конем.  
Чарльз оправдывает себя тем, что просто хочет проверить, не обманный ли это маневр и не пытается ли Эрик таким образом открыть дорогу своему слону, чтобы загнать в угол ферзя Чарльза. Выходит убедительно, и Чарльз осторожно касается разума Эрика.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, за ферзя можно не опасаться.  
— Прощу, — с улыбкой говорит Чарльз.  
— Что? — Эрик хмурится, не понимая.  
— Я прощу тебя, если ты сейчас меня поцелуешь, — будто само собой разумеющееся поясняет Чарльз. — Ты мог бы... я не знаю. Просто попросить.  
Удивление на лице Эрика быстро сменяется возмущением, и Чарльз приготовился выслушать отповедь на тему «не лезь в мою голову», но в следующее мгновение Эрик уже опирается на подлокотник кресла Чарльза.  
— Прощение заслужить проще, чем разрешение, — произносит он в самые губы Чарльза, а затем, слава тебе Господи, наконец-то целует.

3\. От удивления Чарльз чуть не кусает Эрика за член.  
— Вообще-то о таком надо предупреждать, — говорит он, осторожно двигая талией.  
— Не отвлекайся, — настоятельно советует Эрик. Одну руку он снова кладет Чарльзу на затылок, а пальцами второй аккуратно перебирает в воздухе. Отзываясь на эти движения, теплый металлический шарик медленно перемещается в заднице у Чарльза.  
— Надеюсь, ты его продезинфицировал, — напоследок возмущается Чарльз и переключает свое внимание на мокрый от слюны и смазки член, настойчиво тычущийся ему в губы.  
Эрик не отвечает. Шарик крутится, и Чарльз вздрагивает. Круговые движения теплого металла каким-то неведомым образом приходятся именно на то самое место, отчего начинают дрожать и без того натертые жестким ковром колени.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Эрик.  
— Пф, — только и отвечает Чарльз, поглаживая языком уздечку.  
Но если это соревнование на скорость, то Чарльз, похоже, его позорно проигрывает: шарик делает еще несколько кругов, неумолимо приближая оргазм.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, это не огромный железный вибратор, думает Чарльз и кончает, забрызгивая некогда любимое мамино кресло.

4\. Спинка кровати вздрагивает, и прутья обвивают запястья Чарльза бронзовыми узлами. Он несколько раз дергается, но без особого успеха.  
— Ты ведь сейчас на меня никого не проецируешь? — на всякий случай уточняет Чарльз.  
— Нет конечно, — Эрик решительно стягивает с него штаны.  
— Это хорошо, — кивает Чарльз. — Но вообще знаешь, о своих сексуальных фантазиях с партнером принято говорить. Ну там, понимаешь, обсуждать, выбирать что-то устраивающее обоих...  
— Металлический кляп тебе не понравится, — почти добродушно произносит Эрик, и Чарльз замолкает. В конце концов, что еще нового Эрик может сделать с его задницей, чтобы Чарльзу внезапно понадобились свободные руки?  
— Хороший мальчик, — Эрик как-то подозрительно нервно кивает, и Чарльзу становится действительно страшно. В голове сам собой всплывает список сексуальных девиаций, но дальше зоофилии мозг почему-то не идет, и Чарльз вспоминает прочитанную когда-то в юношестве статью про корабельного кока, который занимался сексом с гусем и для этого связывал его лапы.  
Смешок сдержать не удается.  
— Кляп, — мрачно напоминает Эрик и перекидывает ногу через неподвижно замершего Чарльза.  
Он несколько раз проводит кулаком по члену Чарльза, хорошо, сильно, а затем пристраивает головку к своей заднице и...  
Это действует намного лучше кляпа. Там горячо, узко и скользко, и Чарльз понимает, что Эрик готовился. Наверное, заперся в ванной, медленно растягивал себя пальцами, сначала одним, потом вторым, смазывал себя, чтобы Чарльзу было легче в него войти, готовил себя для него, думал о том, как это будет, планировал. Конечно планировал, спонтанные поступки не по его части. Предвкушал, боялся, нервничал.  
В принципе, одних этих мыслей более чем достаточно, но Эрик предупреждающе сжимает кулак у самого основания члена, и Чарльз разочарованно стонет. Хочется кончить. Хочется продлить это как можно дольше.  
Спустя несколько секунд острая волна возбуждения отступает, и Чарльз кивает, чтобы Эрик продолжал.  
Это какая-то пытка, наверняка разработанная инквизицией. Чарльз не удивился бы, если бы Торквемада сам лично вписывал это в "Молот ведьм": Эрик Леншер, медленно опускающийся на член несчастной жертвы. Если бы Чарльза подозревал в колдовстве, то он бы уже давно во всем раскаялся, лишь бы Эрик поторапливался.  
Он еще раз дергает руками в надежде, что узлы сами собой развязались, раз уж управляющий ими несколько отвлекся. Но нет, и ему приходится просто смотреть, хотя больше всего на свете хочется вцепиться в бедра Эрика и одним сильным движением насадить его до конца, до самого основания, чтобы Эрик выгнулся, застонал, закричал, перебудив весь дом.  
Но Эрик опускается медленно, будто хочет прочувствовать каждый дюйм, заполняющий, растягивающий его.  
— Посмотри на меня, — хрипло просит Чарльз, и Эрик подчиняется, наклоняет подбородок, смотрит пристально. На его лбу выступила испарина, а во взгляде столько всего, что Чарльз и без телепатии видит, захлебывается чужими эмоциями, как водой в том чертовом бассейне: неуверенность, страх, что все это глупо и жалко, что Чарльз посмеется, сломает хрупкое доверие, что не поймет, что Эрик ошибся, что принял не то за то самое. Столько невысказанного, того, что никогда не будет сказано, потому что Эрик Леншер слишком суров, чтобы говорить о чувствах.  
Какое счастье, что я не Эрик Леншер, думает Чарльз и произносит чуть слышно:  
— Люблю тебя, — Эрик заворожено застывает. — Хочу тебя. И двигайся уже, черт бы тебя побрал.  
И Эрик улыбается в ответ, с таким облегчением, будто бесконечно ждал этих слов и бесконечно боялся, что Чарльз их не скажет.  
Он опускается до конца, а затем начинает ритмично, глубоко трахать себя членом Чарльза, вынимая полностью и снова насаживаясь до основания, и стонет, боже, как же он стонет, не сдерживаясь, не стесняясь, перемежая с тяжелым дыханием.  
Чарльз уже содрал кожу на запястьях, и это ужасно несправедливо, что Эрик все это время скрывал от него, что умеет так невозможно прекрасно отдаваться, так выставлять себя на показ, запрокидывать голову, чтобы кадык выделялся на бледном горле, так красиво и в такт дрочить себе, что Чарльз почти сходит с ума, не зная, куда смотреть: Эрик прекрасен весь, полностью, от широко разведенных бледных бедер, между которых то появляется, то исчезает налившийся кровью член Чарльза, до золотых мокрых от пота полос на макушке, в которые очень хочется запустить пальцы.  
Чарльз очень, очень обижен, что это не его ладонь сейчас на подрагивающем, выплескивающем сперму Чарльзу на живот члене, но он тут же, можно сказать от души, прощает Эрика, кончая глубоко в нем.

5\. — Я тебе сейчас отсосу, — доверительно сообщает Эрик Чарльзу на ухо, как будто они не сидят все вместе на кухне за завтраком.  
— Хэнк, подай, пожалуйста, хлопья, — зевая просит Шон. — Рейвен, ну хватит, профессор Ксавье чуть не подавился из-за тебя.  
Джон Кеннеди закатывает глаза, откладывает ложку и снова становится Рейвен.  
— Прости, Чарльз, не знала, что ты такой слабонервный.  
— Ничего-ничего, — кашляет Чарльз. Не объяснять же им, что есть вещи куда как удивительнее, чем президент США за столом на их кухне.  
Эрик с готовностью хлопает его по спине и как ни в чем не бывало возвращается к яичнице. Некоторое время все молчат, Чарльз встает, чтобы достать из кухонного шкафчика соль. А потом Эрик внезапно роняет вилку, наклоняется за ней под стол и Чарльз в последний момент успевает понять, что тот задумал. Контролировать сознание сразу 4 человек непросто, особенно когда снизу с ухмылкой смотрит Эрик — дети за столом застываю неподвижно, и Чарльз раздраженно выдыхает.  
— Совсем рехнулся?  
— Угу, — тянет Эрик и кладет ладони на бедра Чарльза. А потом с наслаждением трется щекой о его пах.  
— Эрик, — сипит Чарльз, от неожиданности теряя контроль над Шоном, и тот с изумлением поворачивает к ним голову... чтобы снова застыть. — Я не могу контролировать их всех, когда ты так... Да я себя самого не могу контролировать!  
Эрик тянет вниз штаны Чарльза, при этом умудряясь выглядеть, как сама невинность. Точно с таким же видом он трахал вчера Чарльза в туалете ЦРУ.  
— Эрик, — повторяет Чарльз, пытаясь одной рукой натянуть штаны — вторая прижата к виску для концентрации — но проигрывает. Он неизменно проигрывает в эту игру.  
— Сотрем им потом память, — предлагает Эрик и прикусывает уже полувозбужденный член Чарльза через трусы.  
— Такое вмешательство в психику допустимо лишь в крайнем случае! Это так или иначе травмирует их.  
— А вид того, как один из их наставников делает минет другому их не травмирует? — весело интересуется Эрик, и Чарльз понимает, что выбора нет.  
Ох не в таких условиях Чарльз хотел бы проверять свои теории, но этот невозможный человек просто не оставляет ему другого выхода. Впрочем, как всегда.  
Чарльз концентрирует почти все свои силы на том, чтобы внушить всем четверым, что они с Эриком только что ушли по какому-то важному делу, и заставить их мозг не воспринимать их присутствие здесь. В теории это возможно — недолго, правда, но вроде бы возможно. Вот и проверим.  
— У тебя явно проблемы с моральными нормами, — устало вздыхает Чарльз и опирается на кухонный шкафчик, пошире расставляя ноги.  
В этот момент дети отмирают. Шон изумленно оглядывается, но смотрит сквозь них.  
— Показалось, — бормочет он себе под нос, и Чарльз чувствует огромное облегчение.  
— У меня нет проблем с моральными нормами, — тихо отвечает Эрик, явно еще не уверенный, что издаваемые ими звуки дети тоже не слышат. Реакции не последовало и он продолжает. — У меня и моральных норм-то нет.  
И, по сути, это последнее, что он говорит в ближайшие 10 минут.  
Чарльз тяжело дышит, сдерживая стоны, и не сводит глаз с Эрика. Тот, похоже, получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от того, что за ним наблюдают. Он показательно обводит член языком, обхватывает губами головку, сильно посасывает. Чарльзу очень хочется просто схватить его за затылок и насадить на свой член, трахать глубоко и сильно, чтобы давился, чтобы до слез на глазах.  
Уже в который раз он радуется, что Эрик не девушка, что можно не сдерживаться, не сковывать себя.  
Эрик все понимает и так — он заглатывает сразу и до основания, ласкает языком крайнюю плоть, осторожно, стараясь не задеть зубами головку.  
Чарльз снова посылает импульс детям, болтающим за столом, обновляет их с Эриком "мантию-невидимку". Импульс получается рваным, эмоционально окрашенным, так что Чарльз начинает опасаться, что теперь дети уверены, что они с Эриком вышли из кухни, заявив, что идут трахаться. Забавная штука это подсознание, но какая к черту разница, когда Эрик так втягивает щеки, обхватывает ярко-алыми, словно опухшими, невообразимо пошлыми губами такую же красную головку члена. Чарльз чувствует, как уверенные теплые пальцы слегка сжимают, ласкают его яйца, поглаживая именно там, где надо и именно так, как надо. А потом один палец начинает ласкать вход, а горячее горло сжимается вокруг члена, и Чарльз кончает, выплескивается в Эрика. Тот глотает, но часть все равно попадает на губы, контрастируя с их краснотой. Чарльз медленно проводит еще чувствительной головкой по этим губам, размазывая по ним свою сперму, словно помаду.  
Они не сразу замечают воцарившуюся тишину. А потом с оглушительным звоном на пол падает ложка.  
Четыре пары глаз смотрят на них с непередаваемой гаммой эмоций.  
Эрик встает, поправляет очевидный стояк, буднично вытирает сперму в уголке губ, осуждающе смотрит на мгновенно упавший член Чарльза и говорит:  
— Чарльз, прикройся, здесь же дети!  
Стирать ученикам память очень, очень, непростительно непедагогично. Но что ж поделаешь.

6\. Чарльз вообще может вести мастер-классы по всепрощению. Он простил Эрику даже первый раз без смазки и на холодном полу, что уж говорить об остальном.


End file.
